Jealousy
by Yumiko Kazumi
Summary: Marco is straight, isn't he? But why does he seem to flirt with Ace? And now Thatch is hitting on Ace too! What just has gotten into the world nowadays?... One Piece belongs to Oda


It was a peaceful night in the New World. At least the sea was calm- something very rare in this part of the Grandline- and only the big pirate ship formed like a whale seemed to boom with life.

The men were refilling the mugs of their comrades with rum or getting- like the majority- roaring drunk. There were only a handful of people left who were neither of both and one of them was also the reason for the party- not that they really would have needed one to begin with.

Nevertheless, the young man sat alone in a dark corner of the deck and sometimes took a sip of the rum in his hands.

Black bangs fell around his face, dark eyes starring deep in thought off into the distance and freckles adorned his cheeks. He wore black shorts and an opened shirt under which you could see a bandage hiding his new tattoo.  
>His new found loyality.<p>

The name of the young man was Portgas D. Ace and he was, as mentioned, deep in thought.

His mind solely circled around one person:  
>Marco, the Phoenix.<br>First division commandant, his Nakama, his _brother_.

And right there was the problem.  
>He didn't feel for him like that, he didn't <em>love<em> him like that.  
>To make the problem more obvious; Ace was gay.<p>

Some weeks ago it wouldn't have bothered him or his crew- at that matter-, but the times had changed. He wasn't with just the Spades anymore who had accepted and loved their captain the way he was, but on the ship of the most powerful man in the world where other rules dominated- not that they didn't accept Ace's preferences. He just hadn't been in love with Marco.

Ace sighed. Yeah, it had been much easier before him.

Woken up from his thoughtful daze Ace went back to his new hobby. Watching Marco.

Ace grinded his teeth together frustrated. Marco was doing **it** again, he was flirting with one of the nurses again and it seemed to work well for him. Ace just groaned and turned away.

Since he started watching Marco, everything had gotten more confusing.  
>At first he was giving ace suggestive looks and a moment later he was treating him like a brother and flirted with the next best woman. Ace was slowly but surely becoming sexually frustrated.<p>

Sighing again he took another sip of the rum.

"Stupid Marco." He mumbled.

"Ace~chaaaawn."

Ace was startled, as somebody threw himself at Ace hugging him in a bruising embrace. It was Thatch and he was drunk. Roaring drunk.

Ace was nearly thrown off from the overwhelming smell of alcohol surrounding the man. Thatch just grinned stupidly at him.

"C-c-come o-on p-p-partyi-i-ing… lo-o-ose u-up a l-little." He slurred and moved his face closer to Ace's.

"…" Ace blushed at the close proximity.

Luckily Thatch was already far too drunk to notice.

"Uhm… I-I'm not in the mood." He trailed off and cringed in surprise, as Thatch moved closer. He was now literally lying on Ace and their lips nearly touched.

"Why no-o-ot?..." Thatch whined and inched closer- if even possible. Ace intended to push him away, when the sudden contact wouldn't have him thrown off guard. Thatch was kissing him.

His whole body went rigid and his eyes widened in shock.

What.

The.

Hell?!

This couldn't be happening!  
>It simply couldn't!<br>Thatch didn't swing that way!...did he?

Ace wasn't sure anymore. This situation was plainly too much for the young man.  
>Suddenly he was pulled out of his frantic thoughts, as a warm body pushed closer to his.<br>Finally, **finally** he was able to shove Thatch away. The man landed anything but gracefully on his ass and obviously wanted to protest, yet Ace was faster.

Before Thatch could even make a sound, a mug of rum was pressed into his empty hands and Ace had jumped up and fled.

Maybe he was acting like a fool, maybe even like a coward, but, **damn it**, he was **not** used to being snogged senseless by his **straight** comrade. Confused and nervous that someone saw them, the black haired lad slipped through a door inside the ship.

When he was inside, in _safety_, he slowed down until he stopped walking at all. With a frustrated groan he hit his head with every new word against the wall.

Stupid. Thatch! Stupid. Me. Stupid. Alcohol. Stupid. Party. Stupid. Sexy. Marco…Marco?!

Instantly Ace stopped banging his head against the wall. Had Marco seen them?! What must he think if Ace now?!  
>Probably that he was a little slut or something like that.<p>

At this point all the Adrenaline in his veins from the previous escape had vanished and Ace sunk exhausted against the wall. Why had this day just turned out so….so shitty?!  
>Everything had started out so good, he had finally accepted Whitebeard's sign after all this weeks and now he thought he got everything he ever wanted, a family, a father and now?<p>

He was hiding, because he made fool out of himself in front of the man he _loved_. To get Marco around should have been the icing on the cake that made his life perfect.  
>Currently this wish seemed so absurd that even Ace wanted to laugh at his naivety.<p>

A deep sigh escaped him.

Only thing he wanted right now was to crawl in his bed and cry, as girly as this may be, he would feel better afterwards. Ace raised his hand clumsily to wipe a stubborn tear away.

Just as Ace wanted to push himself off the wall and hide himself away in his room, somebody grabbed his hands and pushed them against the wall right next to his head. And then he was kissed against his will the second time this evening.

He cursed himself for not seeing it coming. Absorbed in his self-loathing he hadn't heard the steps coming towards him and his hand had blocked his view.

Ace tried to trash against the stranger until an all too familiar scent filled his nostrils. His eyes widened in shock and he gasped. The not-so-unknown-person-now promptly used it to intrude the hot cavern with his eager tongue.

His resistance slacked. Slowly Marco led Ace hands to lie around his neck. There was still zero resistance coming from Ace, so Marco pulled the smaller man closer.  
>Blue eyes locked with his dark ones and made him shudder. Those normally so lazy eyes shone with a fire he had never seen in his eyes before. Like he wanted to devour him whole and it kind of scared and fascinated the dark haired male all alike.<p>

But there were more important questions from greater importance, weren't there?

Like… Why in hell was Marco kissing him in the first place?!

Still confused and unsure how to proceed he did the only thing that came to his mind. He pushed the older male away.

He breathed heavily watching Marco through dark bangs. The blonde starred sternly back breathing just as heavily. There wasn't a hand's breadth between them and Marco was already closing in. Ace pressed back against the wall until he couldn't back away anymore.  
>The other male followed him pressing his own body into Ace's till there was no room left in between them.<p>

Ace shivered again. Marco could feel it too and smirked. He leaned in for another mind-blowing kiss, but Ace eventually found his voice.

"S-Stop!"

He cursed himself for his shaky voice, although it didn't fail to have the desired effect. Marco did indeed stop, but his lips puckered up into a thin line and his eyes hardened. The younger male couldn't help but swallow nervously, while looking at his companion. Marco's face showed distaste and Ace feared, he was regretting what he and Ace just had done. What if he was drunk, too?

But no, Marco didn't smell like Thatch at all and he wasn't talking nonsense either.

"Why…?"

Ace winced like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Why what?"

Marco sighed and his fingers combed through Ace's hair.

"Why did you let him kiss you?"

Ace blinked. He hadn't expected this question sound so annoyed… yeah, even jealous, but Marco didn't swing that way!  
><em>'Oh, does he not? Like Thatch?<em>' reminded him a little voice in the back of his head. Well that sounded somehow logical. Suddenly fingers entangled themselves into his hair and tugged painfully.

"_Ace_"

Marco's voice sounded deep and dangerous in Ace's ears. It made him feel so weak and so unbelievable dominated. _Oh_ how Ace _loved_ it!  
>Lips ghosted over his chin down to his throat. To get himself better access Marco pulled harder on Ace's hair and forced him so to raise his head.<p>

"He…hah!" Ace gasped, as Marco bit down. "He surprised me and…and I was to shock to push him away and then I…"

"Kissed him back, like you did when **I** surprised you, eh?"

"NO!"

Ace could feel Marco's movements coming to a halt. He shut his eyes. He didn't want to see disgust in his eyes, when he realized what Ace was implying.

"So you like me kissing you, eh?"

Ace kept quiet. He wasn't sure what game Marco was playing with him and didn't want to show any weakness. Not now.  
>Another sharp tug at his hair.<p>

"Y-yes…" He murmured embarrassed.

Because of his closed eyes he couldn't see the satisfied smirk on Marco's lips.

Rough Fingers carefully slid under his shirt and pushed the offending material away. A shiver ran down his spine. So deliciously and leaving him aching for more.  
>Ace groaned deeply and for the first time this evening a low moan escaped his lips. Ace blushed immediately; still he had his eyes closed.<p>

Just then and there he decided something. Even when this would only lead to a one night stand or even if this was- as ridiculous it sounded- a dream, he would accept it all and enjoy it till the very end like he enjoyed no other night before. Time to stop acting like a girl on her first date.

Ace opened his eyes. The grip around Marco's neck tightened and then he suddenly yanked him closer.

He swallowed Marco's surprised gasp with his eager lips and tongue. The older man not expecting this change in behavior was completely thrown off by the warm muscle mapping out his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

He couldn't help moan into Ace's mouth, as the younger male rubbed their bodies together. Yet he didn't intend to let Ace have the control, so he let his hands wander until they squeezed Ace buttocks, while their tongues fought for dominance.

After several minutes they departed breathing much harder than before.  
>Ace's lips were pink and swollen from all the sucking and biting Marco had done after he won their battle for dominance. His eyes shone with need, lust and a not-so-hidden affection that Marco couldn't help but want him more. But this wasn't the right place to go further.<p>

Marco didn't hesitate to grab Ace's hand and lead him straight to his quarters. Normally he never slept with anybody there, but this was Ace and Ace **was** special.

Just as roughly he pulled the door open, he closed again somehow managing in between to push Ace on the bed. Thoughtful he watched the dark haired male on his bed looking all flustered and –he couldn't help it- _cute_.

Agonizingly slow- in Ace's opinion at least- the blonde haired male pushed his shirt of his shoulders. In the few steps he needed towards the bed he also took off his sandals throwing them somewhere. All this time Ace watched him with glassy eyes and his cock throbbed.

_God_, he really needed this right now, even so it didn't mean anything to Marco. He had always been a player...

Ace was abruptly released from his dark thoughts, when skilful fingers ripped the bandages down in one motion. Cool air hit his exposed chest and made his nipples harden. The next second a warm mouth was already covering one and sucked. Hard.

The dark haired male moaned loudly burying his fingers in Marco's hair. While being pleasured Ace didn't recognize that the other pulled his shoes of throwing them where ever his own were. Well, Ace wouldn't have minded anyway.

Marco's hands came back up and his head moved to the other nipple, whereas his hands removed the remainder of the bandages and the shirt to create more space for his mouth to explore. Pulling Ace upwards he kissed him again eventually freeing him of his own shirt. Ace gasped because of the cool air on his feverish skin, which Marco used to deepen the kiss and push Ace back down.

Ace reached with his arms around Marco's neck snuggling into the body above him. The slowed down their game of tongues and went over to French kiss each other sensually. Dark eyes locked with blue ones and Ace couldn't deny it, he wanted to be consumed by the fire shining in his lover's eyes.

In a sudden motion Ace threw his head back, when a meddlesome hand had sneaked itself unnoticed in the front if his shorts and boxers. He moaned louder than ever before.

Marco now kneeling over him smirked satisfied at his **very** vocal partner.  
>The strokes were not slow enough to drive him completely crazy and yet not enough to really satisfy the younger's needs. Marco watched with a wide smirk, when Ace whined in frustration. Without the boy realizing his shorts and boxers went missing at some point. This<em> torture<em>, unfortunately, called for his full attention.

Just when he felt like bursting the hand at his cock vanished.

Blinking confusedly Ace looked up. Marco was pouring an oily liquid over his fingers and Ace knew what was coming. The blonde would take Ace right here, right now. Against his inner voice telling him not fall too deep for the man- as it hadn't already been too late-, he removed the blue ribbon around Marco's waist throwing it away and pried impatiently the buttons open. When Marco's erection was finally freed, he couldn't do anything else but like his lips.

Oh how he wanted to taste him, but right now both of them needed release and there was no time for playing. Marco seemed to think just the same, Ace assumed, once a slick finger started probing his entrance. He spread his legs wider and the first finger was pushed in.

Ace was no virgin for sure- Sabo had made sure of that- and yet he was no slut either, so he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. He did the only useful thing and relaxed as good as he could. The second finger came and the third and by now Ace also felt a throbbing pain in his lower back. Hell, when had he been bedded the last time?!

He just wanted to answer the question himself, when Marco found **that** spot making Ace scream in pleasure.

"Don't even dare to pay no attention to me ever again, do you get me?"

His voice sultry and for a moment Ace hoped that this meant more to Marco than he had expected.  
>Without warning he buried himself ball deep into the smaller body beneath him swallowing a surprised and slightly pained scream. Ace panted into the brutal kiss desperately trying not to spasm around Marco all too much. It was obvious that his lover already had a hard time keeping his self-control and not to fuck him senseless, though Ace wasn't sure if he'd mind.<p>

It didn't take long for adjust and finally Marco could move. He nearly pulled out completely, before slamming back in. The motion made Ace's toes curl.

_Oh God_!

With every new trust Marco aimed at Ace's sweet spot and every time he hit it!  
>More and more often white sparks appeared in his vision and every new moan came out louder than the one before.<p>

Keeping this fast and steady tempo up, it was obvious that it would be over soon. Ace was the first one, his cum covering both their bodies. His wild spasm around Marco's cock was on the other hand what pushed him over the edge. He moaned deeply and slowly rode his orgasm out.

Exhausted he slumped on the sheets next to Ace pulling the younger one closer. He sighed in content opening his eyes again to watch his new lover. To his dismay was Ace looking rather unsure and not relaxed or content at all. Knowing what must be in the younger's mind he moved closer until he caught his lips in a sweet long kiss which said more than words ever could.

After breaking the lip contact Ace snuggled closer to his lover.

"So…."

"Before you talk too much… Just don't kiss anyone… or let anyone touch you or hug you without reason or…"

"So you **were** jealous, hm~"

"Just shut up…"

"And if Thatch is in love with me, what then?"

"If you don't shut up on the instant, I make sure that **everybody **will clearly **see** who you belong to! Do. You. Get. That?"

Ace gulped and nodded. After another minute he was asleep.

Marco followed him shortly after, but not without making a mental note to interrogate Thatch _nicely_ and _peacefully_ about what **exactly **he wanted from Ace.


End file.
